Overly Attached
by ChristopherVictor
Summary: During Rachel's party, Blaine has too much to drink and becomes absolutely drunk. Blaine and Puck start to have sexual tension, making Blaine completely obsessed with Puck's manhood. Blaine keeps coming back for more. Strictly M, set during 2x14 Blame It On The Alcohol.


**The First Time**

It's Rachel's party and everybody is completely wasted. We have Santana the weepy-hysterical drunk, Quinn and Lauren the anger girl drunks, Brittany the girl who turns into a stripper drunk, Tina and Mercedes the happy girl drunks, and right back to Rachel who's the needy girl drunk. It's just completely insane, and although Kurt is still trying to impress Blaine with his dance moves, all Blaine can think about is dancing.

The three boys; Finn, Kurt and Blaine were on the stage. Finn was observing everybody, as he was the designated driver and Kurt was still trying to impress Blaine. An arm thrown around the back of Finn's neck and right onto his shoulder, trying to get used to the height difference between the jock and the warbler, Blaine was just completely drunk at this point and he'll most likely wake up the next morning not remembering a think. Thank god for Puck breaking into Rachel's dad's liquor cabinet, otherwise the party would just suck.

"It's so cool that you and Kurt are brothers!" Blaine said, trying to speak over the loud music that was playing in the background and all the laughter coming from everyone, not just Tina and Mercedes. "Like, brothers! Wow, you're so tall…" Kurt looked over to the warbler, who was just surprised at the height difference and Kurt couldn't help it, but to laugh. "You having fun, Blaine?" Kurt asked his crush, with a grin on his face just glowing at how cute Blaine looked. "Yeah, this is the best party ever!" The warbler screamed out, as he tried to get off the stage with Kurt's help, but still managed to fall off the stage and down onto the floor.

Kurt tried to help him up, but he just didn't have that kind of strength. While Rachel was being all flirty with Finn, he tried to see if any of the other guys were busy and Puck seemed like he wasn't doing much, after being yelled at by Quinn and Lauren about how Quinn used to have abs and how Puck's Mohawk was not cool. "Puck, can you please help Blaine to the bathroom?" Kurt shouted from the stage down to where Puck was standing, and Puck just sighed at Blaine on the floor wearing Lauren's glasses.

Walking over to the drunken teenage boy on the floor, he wrapped Blaine's arm around his muscular neck and placed his hand right onto his waist. Struggling to get him up, Puck said 'come on' several times, and once Blaine was on his feet, Puck had to walk him to the bathroom. It was difficult walking up the stairs and trying to find the bathroom. But, it wasn't too hard, since the bathroom was cleaner than anything he has ever seen.

Pushing the door open with a slight push, the wooden door opened and the bathroom shined right when Puck opened it because it was just so clean and the light was white. Blaine's eyes were like on fire, and for a moment there he actually felt like he was a vampire for whatever reason. "Alright, come on. You spilled all this crap on your pants, Anderson." Puck just realised that Blaine had spilled the drink that he was holding in his hand all over his pants. Blaine got up on his feet and placed his own hand on his firm butt, feeling the wet sensation. "Oops," Blaine said, scanning around the bathroom when his eyes met right back to Puck.

"You carried me all the way here? Wow, what strong muscles you must have, Puck." Blaine smirked, sliding his palms up and down both arms of Puck, feeling the bumps and knowing how much he must work out. "Yeah, I – uh, I work out a lot." Puck was about to flex his muscles, but he was with a guy and he wasn't gay. So, he definitely wasn't going to do that. "Oh, really? I can tell that you work out quite a lot," Hands now sliding down Puck's shirt, feeling his pecs and right down to his belly button. Puck was wondering what on Earth Blaine was doing, but it weirdly felt good when he did that. "Uh -, you should probably get changed." Puck told Blaine, seeing him touch Puck all over the place.

Focusing right back to his damp pants, Blaine nodded and turned around to look at himself in the mirror. "You're right. Can you help me take off my pants?" Blaine asked seductively, bending over and revealing his big bubble butt, slightly shaking it and biting his bottom lip. "Uh, I – I'll help." At this point, Puck felt extremely weird and he just had no idea what Puck was doing, was he sending Blaine signals that he was gay? His not even gay and there Blaine is, being extremely hot.

Puck grabbed the waistband of Blaine's pants and slowly slid them down, Puck had to get on his knees to do it as well. Once the pants were coming down, he can see his ass now, the wetness caused Blaine's briefs to become wet as well and he can see how huge his ass was, it was like a ghetto booty. 'Holy shit' Puck thought to himself, and once his pants were down to his ankles, Blaine looked over his shoulder and bit his bottom lip. "Puck, you need to take my briefs off as well."

Gulping a large amount of saliva, Puck grabbed the briefs and slowly slid them down. Once he was sliding them down, Blaine would slowly bend his knees a bit deep down and that caused his ass cheeks to spread wide open and reveal his entrance. Puck didn't even realise that, until he looked up and seeing the hole right in front of his face. "Puck, fuck me… I need you to shove that enormous cock inside my hole and fuck me senseless… Please," Puck was just shocked at the words that came out of Blaine's mouth, he was practically begging for Puck to fuck him, but who could blame him? Puck is the sex shark after all.

"I'm not gay," Puck replied, as he looked up right towards his hole and just licked his lips. "I know, and I won't tell anyone. I promise, I just need a good fucking. Please?" Puck didn't reply after that, he just thought that since this was sex, it's not going to mean anything. Besides, he actually did want to have some sexual experiences with a guy, and not a girl for once. Puck just laid down on the tiled floor and unzipped his pants.

Hearing the zip noise, Blaine knew that he was about to get it in. "Do you have lube?" Blaine asked, as he saw Puck's cock right there, with his hand wrapped around it, stroking it and Blaine just licked his lips. "I'll use my saliva," Puck spat onto his hand and stroked his cock with the coated palm. "Alright, I'm coming in…" Blaine held onto the sink right in front of him, while his head was looking over his shoulder and Puck held his dick in a still position for Blaine to slide down.

Feeling the tip of his cock touching his butthole, Blaine sunk down slowly and his facial expressions looked like he was about to explode right there. After making it all the way down, Blaine lifted his ass up and sinking right back down. Blaine repeated that process, rising up and sinking down for at least seven times and that's when dirty Blaine came out to play. "Oh, yes… It's so big, Puck… It fits so good right in my horny, slutty hole…" Blaine moaned, while he was dirty talking. Four fingers stuck on the sink and thumbs underneath it. Head looking over the shoulder and knees bent, sliding up and down over and over again.

Puck didn't say anything, he was just grunting at the tight sensation of Blaine's hole. It was surprisingly tighter than a girl, but Puck wasn't going to say a single thing because he knew that this was going to be the only time they will ever fuck. "Oh, god… I've never had a cock this big inside my tight hole…" Puck was surprised, once again that Blaine pretty much implied that he has had sex with a guy before and he thought Blaine liked Kurt, but whatever.

"G – Gonna come," Puck told him, sliding his hands down to Blaine's thighs, back up and holding his hips. Slowly pushing him down a bit deeper, holding him there for a short amount of time, then lifting him right back up. "M – Me too, Puck… Come with me," Puck groaned, continuing to lift him up and then sliding him right back down onto his length. "Puck… come in my ass, please… I need that thick sensation shooting up into my asshole… Let me have it all…"

Blaine was filled with so many surprises, and that's why Puck couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't, Puck squeezed his eyes shut and his load completely exploded inside of Blaine's ass, while Blaine's load shot all over onto the tiled floor. "Oh… mmm… that was really fucking good, Puck. You're really good for a guy who's never had sex with a man before," Blaine winked over to Puck.

* * *

**The Second Time**

It had been a few days ever since Blaine and Puck had seen each other, as Puck tried his best to avoid him. The good note is, Blaine didn't go to McKinley and he was still in Dalton, but the bad news is that he would usually come down to visit Kurt even though they're not dating, which he finds completely stupid.

Glee Club rehearsals was just over when Rachel had belted out the last note to one of her favourite Christina Aguilera song, and of course the bell would ring right after she finishes. "Alright, I want you guys to pair up because you'll be doing the duets assignment tomorrow, got it?" Will Schuester told them that they had an assignment to do duets, and Puck didn't even know who he was going to pair up with. Santana was with Sam, Brittany was with Artie, Tina was with Mike, Finn was most likely going to go with Quinn, and Lauren probably wanted to go with Puck.

Everybody got up out of the plastic, maroon chairs and left the choir room, as Puck stayed back to just sit on the piano and play a few chords, practicing since he didn't own a piano at home.

Blaine had just finished school thirty minutes before glee club rehearsals were over, so he decided to go and visit Puck. Not Kurt this time, it was Puck. Blaine wanted to talk to him, and Blaine really wanted to have sex with him again. Ever since that night, all Blaine could think about was Puck's length.

Entering the choir room, he saw Puck tapping a few notes on the piano and Blaine just cleared his throat, trying to get Puck's attention and it did work. Puck turned around and he was just not happy to see Blaine, Blaine even knew it by just looking at his facial expression. "Puck," Blaine greeted with a small wave, walking inside and placing his bag down near the piano. "Blaine, what are you doing here?" Puck asked, hoping that he wasn't going to have the talk about what happened last time.

"Look, I want you to fuck me again."

"What?" Puck raised his eyebrow, feeling butterflies in his stomach and his face starting to redden.

"I said, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck my ass again, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can with that gigantic cock and slap my ass at the same time." Blaine crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Puck tried to forget about it, but Blaine asking him to fuck him again? It just made things worse than they already are.

"Don't play that game," Blaine walked over to the piano, and unbuckled his belt. His pants falling straight down to his ankles, sliding down his briefs afterwards and turning around to jiggle his bubble butt. "You remember this ass? You fucked it, now I want you to do it again." Okay, Puck was just completely surprised at how straight forward Blaine was being with him. "I can't – Kurt,"

"Is not here and we're not even dating, so I have no idea why you're being all like this. Just please, fuck me…" Blaine placed his hands on the piano and laid his face down on the shiny piano. "Please… I need your cock again, please feed your cock to my ass… it really needs to eat," Puck was hard, and that was just the final straw. He was going to do it, Puck stood up and then walked behind Blaine. "Do you have lube?" Puck asked, as he noticed how his manhood kind of stung after not using lube. "In my bag, just please hurry and put it in me,"

Puck bent down and shuffled through Blaine's bag, finding the bottle of lube and taking it out. Puck then unzipped his pants and like Blaine, it dropped right down along with his boxers. Squeezing out the lubricant onto his palm, it had a fair amount so he was ready to fuck Blaine hard and deep this time. Placing the bottle right back onto the piano and stroking his length again. "You ready?" Puck asked, lining his length up with Blaine's tight entrance. "Yes, give it to me." Blaine braced himself and turned his head to the side again.

Pushing forward, Puck's cock completely slid all the way into Blaine's hole and Blaine let out a really loud moan. "I've been waiting for this all day, Puck. I had to finger myself in the bathroom today…" Hearing that just made Puck thrust inwards and Blaine just couldn't handle it. He was obsessed with Puck's penis, and would do anything to own it. "Deeper… go deeper," Puck placed both hands onto Blaine's waist, which he still wore his blazer and began to thrust a bit deeper.

Holding his hips forward for a few seconds, trying to push in much deeper and trying for it to touch his prostate, Puck pulled out and slammed his way right back in. "Blaine, I wanna hear you louder. Please, just go louder." Blaine was breathing heavily, while Puck thrust his hips much harder than he did before. "I will… j – just please go deeper! I wanna feel you deeper," Blaine pushed his ass backwards, while Puck gripped his hips and started to ram his cock into Blaine.

Slapping noises were created from Blaine's firm ass slapping against Puck's waist. Puck pulled his shirt up to where his pecs were to get a better view of his cock slamming into the warblers ass. "Puck, please just go deeper! I really want you to go deeper, I need your cock so deep in my ass! Please!" Blaine pleaded for Puck to go deeper, and that's exactly what he got. Puck let go of his shirt, one hand on his right shoulder and one hand slapping his left butt cheek.

Puck rammed his cock so fast and deep into Blaine that it caused Blaine to move forward, moving the piano at the same time. "Oh – oh, gonna come…" Blaine groaned, moving his hand behind to place his hand on top of Puck's, while Puck's hand was placed on his ass. "Kiss me, please… Kiss me, kiss me…" Puck leaned forward with his tongue stuck out, while thrusting at the same pace and Blaine leaned up to kiss Puck roughly.

It only took a few more thrusts for Puck to let go and explode deep inside of Blaine's tight ass. Blaine breathed heavily, as five seconds later his cum flew out and dropped all over the ground. "You're so fucking good, Blaine. You're better than any other girl I've ever fucked, and more slutty than them." Blaine was happy to hear that.

* * *

**The Third Time**

It had been a hot day, after Coach Beiste trying to train the worst football team in the state by telling them to run laps over and over again. Puck definitely hated running laps, what he would rather do is just eat pizza and just not do anything afterwards. The boys came back into the locker room, however Puck always takes longer than usual.

The boys left the locker room and Puck had finished just right after they left, wrapping the red towel around his waist and walking over to his red, metal locker. The door swung open and Puck turned around to hear the loud creak noise that it had created, seeing Blaine standing there in his school uniform. "Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" Puck did slightly get scared, because it kind of reminded him of scary movies when there's a girl in the locker room and then some creepo comes in and kills her, that's how Puck felt for a moment.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Blaine asked, chuckling to himself and placing his bag down on the bench.

"No shit," Puck replied, opening his locker and grabbing his dry clothes out, placing it onto the bench. Blaine chewed onto his bottom lip, watching Puck half-naked and loving the round shape of his butt. "What are you doing here?" Puck added, arching his eyebrow a bit and Blaine started to strip himself down.

Yep, Puck knew that Blaine wanted another fucking. Once again, you can't blame Puck, because he is the king of sex and all that other stuff to do with sexual attraction. "You know what I want, Puck. I want your cock in my ass again," Strangely, Blaine wasn't wearing his briefs this time, he went commando and looking over to the tub of jockstraps. Blaine picked out Puck's one and took a whiff. "Mmm… I love this cock so, so much…"

Blaine started to rub the part where Puck's length would lay in the jockstrap, rubbing it all over his face. Blaine was completely naked and sitting on the bench with his legs spread wide as possible, fingers circling around the hole. "Puck… I want your cock…"

"Dude, we can't keep doing this." Puck sighed, trying to hide his erection that was poking out of his red towel. "Why? It's not like we're hurting anybody," Blaine replied, seductively sliding his finger into his hole and slowly pumping it in and out slowly. "Dude, we're… we're hurting Kurt and stuff," Puck was so turned on by Blaine touching himself like that, that was probably one of the hottest things ever.

"Well, we're not together, so he wouldn't have the right to be angry at me. Com'on, just fuck me? I know you've been thinking out my big ass, wrapped around your large cock… Don't lie, I can tell by your erection," Blaine looked at the erection, pushing the towel off and the towel completely falling down to his ankles. "Fine, lay down." Blaine nodded and grabbed the lube out of his bag before pushing it off, so he could lie down on the bench.

Blaine spread his legs like an eagle and continued to rub the jockstrap all over his face, biting it at some points and licking it. "Fuck me, please… I've been wanting your cock all day… I don't know why I'm so obsessed with it, Puck… All I ever think about is you fucking me… All I ever want is your cock in my ass, every single night…" Puck smirked and grabbed the lube out of his hand, squeezing it onto his palm and repeating the same thing he did the last time they had sex.

Sitting in between his legs, Puck grabbed his waist and pulled him down a bit, lining his cock up with his hole and sliding in, hearing that moan that he heard every time he would enter Blaine. "Dude, you have to keep quiet, the guys are gonna hear you." Puck leaned forward, placing his hands on each side of his head, so that Blaine's head was in between. "F – Fuck me… fuck me with your monster cock…"

Slow thrust started to form, but then Blaine and his loud mouth, couldn't keep him from moaning and Puck tried to cover it with kisses, but whenever Blaine pulled back to breathe, it was just more moans escaping his mouth and Puck did find it hot, he was just kind of wanting him to shut up. "Blaine, be quiet otherwise no cock." Blaine tried his best to shut up, but when Puck started to thrust harder, he just groaned so loud.

"Harder, faster… Please, I want you to fuck me like you're angry at me!" Puck smirked, thrusting his hips so hard that his balls would slap his ass, wrapping Blaine's legs around his waist, thrusting harder and harder. "Faster! Fuck me faster!" Alright, Puck had enough, he didn't want to get caught, so he grabbed his jockstrap and shoved it into his mouth. "I told you to be quiet," Puck rolled his hips like he was doing the worm, and his cock thrusting in and out. The jockstrap in his mouth worked quite well actually.

But, you can still hear Blaine mumbling that he wanted it faster, good thing he wasn't as loud as he was before. Puck picked Blaine up, wrapping his arms around his waist and walking over to the shower, pressing his back against the wall and thrusting up into his hole. Blaine's hands sliding across the wet walls, spitting out the jockstrap and bouncing down on his cock. "Oh! Just like that, baby! Oh! Faster!"

Puck placed both hands against the wall, just like he did before and slammed it so hard into Blaine that caused his back to slide up and bounce back down onto his cock. "OH! Yes! Mmmm… I'm gonna come soon!" Blaine rested his head onto Puck's shoulder and Puck walked back to the benches, sitting down with Blaine straddled on his laps.

Both hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and thrusting fast and hard into Blaine's hole so quickly, that his thighs and ass cheeks would create slapping noises. "I'm cumming… I'm cumming!" Puck and Blaine both exploded at the same time, cum dripping down Puck's abs and cum spilling out of Blaine's ass and dripping down onto Puck's balls.

"Puck… I think I'm overly attached to your cock…" Blaine laughed, breathing heavily and rubbing his back with his hand. "Stay over mine for the night?" Puck asked, looking into his eyes and kissing him deeply after Blaine said 'yes'.

* * *

**A/N**: I really hoped you enjoyed that smutty Plaine story! Reviews would be great! Thank you very much for reading it all, I really appreciate it!


End file.
